1. Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for treating laundry, and more particularly, to an apparatus for treating laundry, in which a space for holding laundry can be secured to the maximum.
2. Background
Laundry treating apparatuses refer to apparatuses that are used at home or cleaner's for management or treatment of clothing and bedding (hereinafter, referred to as laundry) such as washing, drying, and smoothing of laundry. Examples of laundry treating apparatuses include washing machines that remove contaminants from laundry using chemical disintegration of water and detergent and physical action such as friction between water and laundry, a dryer that dries wet laundry, and refresher that prevents allergy caused by laundry and allows laundry to be conveniently washed, by spraying heated vapor to laundry.
Dryers are home appliances that dry washed laundry using hot air. Generally, dryers have a drum that holds laundry and rotates. Hot dry air is supplied into the drum that holds laundry and rotates, and humid air is exhausted out of the drum. In this case, since the drum of the dryer is formed to be rotatable, it is difficult to secure a space for holding laundry to the maximum.